Dance Central Spotlight
Dance Central Spotlight is a music rhythm game in the Dance Central series for the Xbox One Kinect. It was released on September 2, 2014. Gameplay The gameplay for Dance Central Spotlight is the same as others in the franchise. Players must mirror the dance routine the character on screen is doing, and they get scored accordingly on the accuracy of their performance. The game itself has been heavily stripped down compared to other games in the franchise, focusing more on the core aspects the series brings. Practice mode is the game's training mode akeen to the "Break It Down" feature used in past games, but it has been simplified in comparison from the past two games. The mode can only be accessed while the player is dancing, and from there it allows the player to slow down parts and go to previous sections/sections ahead of the routine. The player can then come back and dance from the section they were at afterwards. Fitness mode allows player to work out while playing, setting their height and weight, duration, and types of routines they want to use for excercising. Characters Dance Central Spotlight features fourteen characters to play as. Six of them are unlocked from the start while the rest are unlocked through certain achievements. Unlike previous titles, there are no alternate outfits for the characters. Classified Collecting 600 dance moves unlocks 6 new characters under the "Classified" section. These characters are the original six in suits. * Alpha (Emilia) * Beta (Miss Aubrey) * Delta (Glitch) * Epsilon (Mo) * Gamma (Taye) * Zeta (Bodie) Venues There are six venues in Dance Central Spotlight. Unlike past games, Spotlight does not allow the player to choose a venue if they wish to. The names of some of the venues, specifically Airport and Subway, are placeholder names as those venues have either not been named or have a name that has not been revealed publicly. Songs The game features 10 songs for the player to dance to. Unlike previous songs in the series, these songs are not ranked under categories concerning difficulty, and there are no default dancers for them. There are a total of eight routines for each song, four pertaining to the main routine (Beginning, Standard, Deluxe, and Pro) and four alternate routines (Cardio, Strength, and two others that relate to a certain theme, such as "Goofy", "Serious", or "Manly".) Only the Beginner routine is unlocked from the start; all of the others become available as the player reaches the number of flashcards required to unlock them, which is done by earning the "Flawless" rating on the dance moves. (The rating will show up as "Collected" when accomplished.) Downloadable Content Downloadble Content for Dance Central Spotlight has increased as a main aspect of the game. They are used to compensate for the small base of songs given at the start (allowing for a "customizable" tracklist), and they recieve the same treatment regarding gameplay. Legacy Downloadble Content Songs from previous games in the series are included in this game. If a player has already purchased the song before, it can be redownloaded into this game at no additional cost. These songs also recieve the same treatment as all other songs mentioned previously. Downloadble Content from Dance Central, which did not have to option to omit Freestyle, have the option with additional sequences added to them. Category:Games